Reviving Severus
by BertaS
Summary: Written for the Severus Sighs "Reviving Severus Mini Challenge". I seem to write better pwp when I am heavily medicated; my cough syrup has codeine in it. I am not just soaring with the kites, I am in orbit. Beta by Lissa. EWE – PWP – Oral – Anal – Fletching – do you want a warning for Bottom!Severus?


Title: Reviving Severus

Author: **bertas**

Date Written: December 28, 2011

Pairing: Severus/Harry

Rating: NC-17

Word Count: 1072

Warnings: EWE – PWP – Oral – Anal – Fletching – do you want a warning for Bottom!Severus?

Summary: Written for the Severus Sighs "Reviving Severus Mini Challenge".

A/N: I seem to write better pwp when I am heavily medicated; my cough syrup has codeine in it. I am not just soaring with the kites, I am in orbit. Beta by Lissa.

Disclaimer: I do not own them and promise to return them bathed and rested when I am done playing with them.

lj-cut text="Reviving Severus"

**bReviving Severus/b**

Severus was a little surprised to have Harry Potter slip into his office and lean against the door while looking frightened, as he knew the brat wasn't afraid of anything. He raised an eyebrow and demanded, "Potter what, may I ask, are you doing?"

"Hiding." The young man replied succinctly. Then Harry turned his head as though listening through the door. "Oh hell, they followed me."

Severus was even more surprised to have his chair pulled away from his desk so that Potter could slide under said desk. Potter then pulled him forward pressing his cheek against the Potions Master's inner thigh. Severus was about to reprimand the boy when the door banged open.

Years of practice kept Severus from doing anything but scowling at the intruders for a second before shouting, "Do you not know how to knock?" at three of his former students.

"Eeep! Professor Snape, we… um…" one of the young women stammered as she looked to her companions for support.

"I'm sorry Professor, but we thought we saw Harry Potter come into this room. We didn't realize it was your office." One of the other's said.

The third woman, continued, "We want to ask him to participate in the charity bachelor auction we are hosting next weekend." She got a rather calculating look in her eye. "We would love to be able to auction off a date with Hogwarts resident Potions Master as well." She fluttered her eyelashes in a way, Severus assumed, she thought made her attractive. It just made him feel nauseous.

The first girl grinned and clapped her hands as she gushed, "Oh Romilda, brilliant idea. Please say yes, Professor. Please?"

"Absolutely not," Severus shouted, "Now, get out!"

The women squeaked and ran from the room just as they would have a few years ago when they were students. A flick of Severus' wand slammed and locked the door.

Severus sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He then became aware that the brat under his desk had not been idol, when Harry swallowed his cock all the way to the root. Severus groaned, shifting so that Harry could pull his trousers and pants down to his ankles. He let his knees fall open to give the boy more room and carded one hand through the soft unruly hair. Severus groaned again as he felt Harry slide one finger into his mouth alongside Severus' cock. Severus rocked in the chair even as he slid down until his ass was hanging more off than on the chair and spread his legs wider.

Harry smiled around his mouthful as he slid the spit slicked finger around Severus' scrotum and over his peritoneum to circle his anus pulling another moan from the older man.

As the finger pressed into him, Severus gasped out, "Accio lube." He was not surprised when Harry's seeker reflexes kicked in and he snatched the small vial of oil out of the air as it flew toward them.

Harry soon had two fingers pumping in and out of Severus' ass while bobbing his head up and down on his cock. Severus grasped Harry's head with both hands as he thrust into the willing mouth and tried to growl a warning, "Harry, I'm… c… aah."

Harry sucked Severus dry and licked him clean while inserting a third finger into his ass causing Severus to whimper. As Harry let Severus' cock slip from between his lips, Harry growled, "My turn." He withdrew his fingers and standing he lifted the Potions Master placing him on his back on top of the desk, his legs straight up ankles still trapped in his trousers. With barely a pause to position his cock at Severus' entrance he pushed in, groaning the words, "So fucking tight."

Severus grasped the edge of the desk to keep from being shoved forward, and so he could push back against Harry's hard thrusts. Harry found his prostate and he shouted, "Fuck! Yes! More!"

Harry sped up his thrusts and grasped Severus' partially revived cock. Severus cried out as his whole body shook and a small amount of come oozed from between Harry's fingers.

Harry let out a growl as he emptied himself into Severus tight pulsing channel. He would have collapsed forward but Severus boot heels were braced against his shoulders holding him upright.

They both took a few minutes to recover before Harry pulled out, gently directing Severus' legs to one side so he could roll over onto his stomach on the desk. He whimpered as he started to lever himself to a standing position. Harry laid a hand in the center of Severus' back and asked, "Severus, did I hurt you?"

Severus groaned, "Mmm, most delightfully." He let his head rest on his arm as he went limp under Harry's hand that was now moving in soothing circles.

Harry smiled as he said, "I better take a look then." He gathered and moved Severus' robes to one side. "God, you have a gorgeous arse." He sat in Severus' chair then leaned down and licked the trail of come that was running down Severus' thigh.

Severus heard Harry sit in the chair and groaned as the brat pulled his ass cheeks apart and started licking him clean. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. He hoped he would be able to walk in the morning. He shuddered, whimpering as Harry's tongue pushed inside him. His body tensed in orgasmic pleasure for the third time that evening. It was such an exquisite mix of pleasure and pain to come dry that Severus' scream was cut short as he passed out.

When Severus woke, he was naked in his bed with an equally naked Harry Potter practically wrapped around him. He snuggled closer and Harry moved to kiss him for the first time that night. Severus let out a little hum before saying, "I think I may be mostly dead now."

Harry chuckled, "Well as long as you're only mostly dead." He pushed Severus' hair back tucking it behind his ear. "You've been mostly dead before." His hand trailed down to trace the scars on Severus' neck. "I revived you then, and I'll do it again." He pulled Severus closer, kissing him gently. "In the morning, I think."

Severus sighed as he nodded his agreement. He closed his eyes and slept, content in the knowledge that Harry would stay.

The End


End file.
